


True Love

by misura



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Explicit Consent, M/M, Servant Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Are yousureyou're not being affected by my charm?" Diarmuid asked, and if they hadn't both already been naked, Waver would have kicked him out of bed right then and there.
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Waver Velvet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heart_of_Targness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_Targness/gifts).



"Are you _sure_ you're not being affected by my charm?" Diarmuid asked, and if they hadn't both already been naked, Waver would have kicked him out of bed right then and there.

"I am a _hugely powerful mage_ ," he said. " _Of course_ , I'm not being affected by some silly curse." This was true: Waver had pretty much wallpapered his (or, well, 'his') room with protective spells as soon as he'd figured out what Servant he was going to be summoning.

If only he'd known what a huge pain Diarmuid would turn out to be, he didn't think he'd have bothered.

"Yes, but - " Diarmuid said, by way of proving that he was indeed a _lot_ of work.

If he hadn't also been the hottest person Waver had ever met or even fantasized about meeting, Waver would have just given up. (Also: experienced. _Super_ -experienced, according to the legends. Which Waver figured was what happened when you walked around with a face and body that said, 'fuck me', and also supposedly a mole that made Diarmuid irresistible or something.)

"You are my Master," Diarmuid said. He could have made it sound really hot, Waver thought. In fact, it did sound kind of hot, except also not, because Diarmuid made it sound like Waver being his Master meant Waver was, like, off-limits for sexy fun times or something - not that Waver had the least idea of what sexy fun times were even supposed to look like, but he'd heard, well, _read_ stories, and he was pretty sure they didn't involve someone checking once every five seconds you weren't under a curse.

"Are you sure? _Are you sure?_ " Waver decided he was getting close to losing his temper. "Because you definitely don't _act_ like I'm your Master." He could have gotten someone boring but powerful, Waver thought bitterly. Someone not hot but really good at ... something. Not that Diarmuid wasn't also good at ... stuff.

"If I have failed you in any way, please - " Diarmuid started.

Waver screamed. He'd have torn at his hair, except that would have been clichéd. Also, it probably would have really hurt, and he didn't think he knew any spells to grow your hair back. "If you don't want to do this, can you please, _please_ , just _tell me_?"

Diarmuid looked like Waver had hit him over the head with one of his spears. (As if! Waver'd made the mistake of agreeing to let Diarmuid 'show him some tricks' to defend himself exactly one-and-a-half times. It had not been a fun few hours for anyone involved.)

"I _know_ I'm skinny and small and inexperienced and not even _remotely_ as good-looking as you are, but - "

Diarmuid kissed him. As far as kisses went, Waver supposed it was all right. Diarmuid being the first person to have ever kissed him, he didn't think he should jump to any conclusions, let alone try to figure out the odds of people leaving him alone as long as he and Diarmuid just stayed in bed all week.

(Waver didn't know about the other competitors, but Lord El-Melloi definitely wouldn't feel the least bad for dragging someone out of bed while he and Diarmuid were busy discovering the true meaning of life or something like that. Not that Waver was _seriously_ considering that, of course.)

"Waver Velvet, you hold the oath of Diarmuid Ua Duibhe, and as such, you are worthy, and you should walk this world with pride," Diarmuid said, sounding way too dramatic.

Also, Waver realized he was blushing again. "Uh. Thanks?" He was _never_ going to tell Diarmuid that he'd actually maybe sort of stolen his relic from Lord El-Melloi.

Anyway, it wasn't important anymore, was it? Diarmuid had made a Pact with Waver, and he seemed perfectly happy with Waver as his Master, and of course Waver was very happy with Diarmuid as his Servant most of the time, or all the time, really, just not when -

"Master. Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

Waver didn't _think_ that kissing someone like you were trying to strangle them with your feelings should be considered convincing proof of that someone not having gotten themselves cursed to fall hopelessly in love with you.

Happily, Diarmuid seemed to disagree - or else he'd finally gotten the message to _stop talking_.

(Waver quickly glanced at his command seal just in case, but no, it was still there, still whole, so that was fine; they'd have a lot of sex and win the Grail and Waver would make his wish and then they'd live happily ever after. Or something like that; he was still working on the details, but he reckoned he still had a week to figure it all out so.)


End file.
